<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Замечательный by SmokingSnake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821951">Замечательный</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake'>SmokingSnake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Gen, Horses, Mysticism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вороной без единой белой отметины мерин на фотографии старательно тянул ноги в прибавленной рыси. Черная шкура красиво бликовала на солнце, роскошный хвост развевался от встречного ветра, и по выражению морды коня было понятно: он прекрасно знал, что выглядит, как ожившая мечта.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Замечательный</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Присутствует некоторое количество конноспортивной терминологии.<br/>2. Схема, которую едет гг - ЛПЮ, если кому интересно.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Предлагается в аренду вор. полукр. мерин 2006 г. р. по кличке Апостроф. Юношеские езды, элементы МП, маршруты 110 нулем. Добронравный, человекоориентированный, без вредных привычек и конюшенных пороков. Колется, грузится, расчищается без проблем. Подойдет под ребенка или любителя. Стоит в КСК „Арктур”. Телефон 8913*******, Александра».<br/>Вороной без единой белой отметины мерин на фотографии старательно тянул ноги в прибавленной рыси. Черная шкура красиво бликовала на солнце, роскошный хвост развевался от встречного ветра, и по выражению морды коня было понятно: он прекрасно знал, что выглядит, как ожившая мечта.<br/>Лида задумчиво прокрутила веб-страницу туда-сюда. Предложение было хорошим — даже со скидкой на то, что в таких объявлениях обычно умалчивают, как минимум, о половине недостатков лошади. Нет, можно было бы, конечно, поискать другие варианты — чисто про запас, если с этим не выгорит…<br/>На втором снимке в «карусели» Апостроф демонстрировал собранный галоп. Фотограф поймал его в фазе отталкивания, когда конь опирался на одну заднюю ногу, загребая передними воздух где-то в полуметре над землей. Подобранный, как сжатая пружина, корпус с проступающими мышцами можно было хоть сейчас печатать в учебнике с подписью: «Вот так должен выглядеть идеальный сбор хорошо тренированной лошади». Лида вздохнула, провела курсором по антрацитовой шее и потянулась за телефоном.</p><p>КСК «Арктур» встретил ее обычным конюшенным гомоном. Переговаривались конюха, раздававшие сено, фыркали и ржали лошади, где-то за углом лаяла собака. Крупная трехцветная кошка продефилировала через весь двор и с мурчанием потерлась об ногу.<br/>Лида присела почесать ее за ухом и едва не пропустила появление Александры.<br/>— Вы Лидия? — окликнули ее. — Пойдемте посмотрим коня.</p><p>Апостроф, которого хозяйка звала Петей, под седлом оказался весьма чутким и отзывчивым партнером. Лида не просила многого: чуть-чуть поездила по вольтам, чтобы проверить сгибание, вышла в плечо, потом в принимание с полукруга, подняла коня в галоп и, сделав эффектный пируэт, перевела в шаг. Петя был приятен и мил: держал предложенный контакт, не пытался навязать всаднику свои представления о прекрасном и явно ловил от работы кайф.<br/>Лида похлопала коня по шее и спрыгнула.<br/>— Ну как он вам?<br/>— Замечательный, — честно отозвалась Лида, расслабляя подпругу.<br/>Александра улыбнулась.<br/>— Его все любят. Очень душевный парень, как сейчас любят писать в объявлениях, «с большим сердцем».<br/>Они неспешно пошли вдоль стенки манежа, отшагивая коня.<br/>— В чем подвох? — пару минут спустя спросила Лида. — Я имею в виду, конь на хороших движениях, выезжен, эффектно смотрится, прекрасен по характеру… Почему на нем до сих пор не едет какой-нибудь талантливый юноша с большими амбициями? Что-то с ногами?<br/>— Нет, что вы, он здоров, как бык! — Александра сплюнула через левое плечо и некоторое время молчала.<br/>— Вы ведь смотрели результаты на эквестриане? — вновь заговорила она, когда Лида уже готова была повторить свой вопрос.<br/>— Смотрела.<br/>— И вас ничего не смутило?<br/>Лида пожала плечами.<br/>— Ну, конь, конечно, не Валегро, но и я не Дюжарден. Более чем приличные результаты для любительского уровня. Разве что… Почему он каждый раз ехал под новым всадником?<br/>Александра вздохнула.<br/>— Вот именно. Я считаю, нужно быть с вами честной: всякий раз после того, как Петя стартовал, арендатор от него отказывался. Все по разным причинам: кто-то переезжал, кто-то находил вариант получше, кто-то и вовсе решал завязать с конным спортом… Ни одна причина не была связана с самим конем. Просто он как будто… Несчастливый, что ли? Хотя старты не срывает, и даже разряды привозил.<br/>Апостроф, словно подслушав, что говорят о нем, тронул Лиду за плечо верхней губой. Лида машинально погладила бархатный храп, и конь вздохнул, обдав ее ладонь теплым воздухом.<br/>— Давайте я попробую с ним сработаться. А там — как пойдет. С кем можно договориться о времени в манеже?</p><p>***</p><p>— На старт приглашается Артамонова Лидия на лошади по кличке Апостроф!<br/>Петя повернул голову и внимательно посмотрел на всадницу, словно проверяя, готова ли она. Стюард на букве «А» сдвинул в сторону белый борт, пропуская их на поле, и Лида набрала повод.<br/>Конь поднялся в галоп от легкого прикосновения шпоры. Он, как обычно, в ровном ритме впечатывал копыта в грунт и, казалось, совершенно не беспокоился из-за зрителей на трибунах, цветов, музыки и прочего соревновательного антуража.<br/>Впрочем…<br/>Доехав до икса, Лида с легким удивлением поняла, что ни музыки, ни гомона толпы не слышно. Петя послушно замер, встав ровно «в квадрат», и перед тем, как отдать приветствие, Лида быстро оглянулась по сторонам.<br/>Трибуны были пусты. Казалось, все постройки вокруг поля пришли в запустение много лет назад: скамьи прогнили, металлическая крыша наполовину рухнула внутрь, похоронив под собой весь левый сектор. На деревянном полу кое-где были заметны подозрительного вида лужи, но Лида не стала их разглядывать. Пауза и так слишком затянулась.<br/>Поспешно прикоснувшись пальцами к краю цилиндра, Лида отдала приветствие. Звук стартового колокольчика, обычно звонкий и пронзительный, на этот раз прозвучал в тишине тревожным набатом, и конь безо всякой команды поднялся в плавную собранную рысь.<br/>Где-то далеко впереди маячил конус с намалеванной на нем красной краской буквой «С». За ним чернели провалами окон судейские будки, и на долю секунды Лиде показалось, что она видит тех, кто сидит внутри. Они были мало похожи на знакомых судей: сине-зеленые уродливо раздутые организмы, словно бы сшитые из разных тел неумелым портным, с какой-то заученной тупостью выводившие на бумаге красно-коричневые спирали. Лида не успела заметить, чем они пользовались вместо ручек, и не была уверена, что хочет это знать.<br/>Петя уверенно вышел на диагональ и прибавил, унося ее подальше от «судей». Под ногами коня шелестел, похрустывая, песок, и в царящей вокруг настороженной тишине это было единственным звуком, помимо оглушительного стука лидиного сердца.<br/>Хруп-хруп. Хруп-хруп.<br/>Диагональ закончилась у буквы «F», грубо намалеванной чем-то бурым на бледно-желтом, как давно нечищеный зуб, конусе. Лиде показалось, что она различает в воздухе запах тухлятины. Вместо букета цветов на конусе сидела трехцветная кошка Маруся, и сквозь прореху в ее шкуре было видно, как жирная навозная муха летала между ее ребер, с которых кое-где свисали остатки подгнившего мяса.<br/>Опомнившись, Лида сократила коня и повернула его на стенку, надеясь проехать мимо злополучной буквы как можно быстрей. Петя не возражал: он, казалось, сам знал схему не хуже всадницы. Пройти угол, короткую стенку, снова угол, выход на связку «плечом внутрь — полувольт — принимание»…<br/>Хруп-хруп. Хруп-хруп.<br/>К тому времени, как они миновали рысевую часть и перешли к шаговой, Лида была совершенно точно уверена в том, что под ногами у коня не песок. Ей даже не надо было смотреть вниз, чтобы понять, что они едут по чьим-то костям, давно размолотым в пыль сотнями копыт. И больше всего Лида боялась сейчас упасть туда, в костяную взвесь, потому что знала: обратно подняться она уже не сможет.<br/>На галопе направо разлагающаяся заживо кошка соскочила с буквы «F» и бросилась коню под ноги. Петя даже не сбился с темпа, словно и не заметил ее, зато Лида, повернув на короткую стенку, с содроганием увидела, как кошка поднимается с белого костяного песка, отряхивается и садится вылизывать торчащие из живота сизые внутренности. Одна ее лапа, по всей видимости, попавшая под копыто, так и осталась лежать раздавленной у борта.<br/>Конь коротко фыркнул, уходя в принимание — снова без команды, но четко на нужной букве. Лида уже давно не управляла им, только отдавала и вновь набирала повод в нужных местах. Схема все никак не кончалась, и вязкий, серовато-бурый кошмар, обступивший их со всех сторон, все больше и больше засасывал их в себя, угрожая не отпустить никогда.<br/>Борта проносились мимо, извиваясь, как бледно-желтые змеи. Менка, полувольт, еще одно принимание, снова менка… Лида закрыла глаза, но даже сквозь сомкнутые веки ясно видела, как вытягиваются из белой древесины — древесины ли? — болезненно-тонкие пальцы, с хрустом ломавшиеся, когда Петя задевал их ногами. На месте сломанных мгновенно отрастали новые, и вскоре борта покрылись сплошным шевелящимся, сухо щелкающим суставами ковром.<br/>Контргалоп, еще одна менка, выезд на центральную линию…<br/>Отдав финальное приветствие, Лида с содроганием увидела, как внутри судейской будки встает ей навстречу бесформенный ком сросшейся плоти. При попытке поднять руку от него отвалился кусок протухшего желтовато-коричневого жира, приставшего к нездоровой синюшной коже, и кошка, все еще сидевшая в манеже, с мявом бросилась его подбирать. Лида прижала ладонь ко рту, пытаясь сдержать рвоту. Существо из будки, совершенно не обращая на это внимания, поднесло ко рту микрофон…<br/>— Спасибо, свободны! — прозвучало над полем.<br/>Мир снова обрел цвета и звуки, словно кто-то щелкнул тумблером. Из колонок заиграла музыка, с трибун послышались аплодисменты. Лида, как в тумане, разобрала повод обратно в обе руки и выехала за границу белых бортов.</p><p>— Поздравляю, вы молодцы! Волновались? — радостный голос Александры вернул ее в реальность, и Лида с облегчением обнаружила, что снова может дышать.<br/>Она вежливо кивнула и похлопала коня по шее дрожащей рукой. Оглянулась на поле — судейские будки, песок, борты и букеты снова приняли свой обычный вид. По центральной линии уже заезжала следующая пара.<br/>Да, конечно, она просто переволновалась. Жарко, душно, да еще и первый старт на новом коне, вот и мерещится всякая дичь.<br/>Петя ткнулся ей под локоть бархатным носом, и Лида машинально выдала ему кусок сахара. На какое-то мгновение, пока губы коня касались ее ладони, мир вокруг снова приобрел насыщенно-серый оттенок, погружаясь в мертвенное безмолвие, но на этот раз наваждение быстро рассеялось.<br/>Конь задумчиво хрустел рафинадом. Александра смотрела на Лиду со скрытой обреченностью во взгляде, словно ждала, что та бросит ей повод и уйдет прямо сейчас.<br/>Откровенно говоря, Лиде очень хотелось так и сделать. Оказаться как можно дальше от залитого солнцем поля, прийти в себя после увиденного, напиться даже, наверное. А потом придумать какой-нибудь дурацкий предлог и отказаться от дальнейшей аренды, чтобы никогда больше не видеть ни этого коня, ни его улыбчивую хозяйку.<br/>— Сработаемся, — твердо сказала она вместо этого. — Петя молодец, выложился на полную. Пойду расседлаю его.<br/>— Да-да, конечно! — судя по ее виду, Александра готова была прыгать от радости едва ли не выше коня. — Помочь вам?<br/>— Нет, спасибо, мы сами.<br/>Отойдя на приличное расстояние, Лида поймала коня за ухо и, притянув его морду к себе, вполголоса произнесла:<br/>— Даже не надейся, паршивец. От меня ты так просто не отделаешься.<br/>Петя хрюкнул и мотнул головой, высвобождая ухо. В его взгляде Лиде почудилась искра шального азарта: «Это мы еще посмотрим!»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>